A Shinigami Break
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Some of the soul reapers go to the world of the living for some R and R... Ukitake's not feeling too good, Kenpachi's bored and Shunsui's enjoying the ladies. Some ShunsuixNanao, UraharaxYoruichi and UkitakexShunsui if you wanna read it that way ;
1. All Aboard!

**Chapter One: All Aboard!**

Jushiro Ukitake watched as the pink blossom floated down through the air from the tall trees above him. It danced above his head like tiny butterflies caught on the wind and landed peacefully on the surface of the large pond in front of him, causing slow ripples to expand outwards. One of the colourful carps shimmered beneath the water for a moment and then disappeared back into the shadows of the reeds. The cool breeze that brushed his white hair across his face felt pleasant against his pale skin and Jushiro smiled involuntarily as his eyes drifted shut.

"CAPTAIN!"

Jushiro's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, swaying slightly as the blood rushed to his head. He looked around for a sign of an attack but the only person in the vicinity was Kiyone, the small, blonde-haired third seat of his division. She stood, wide-eyed, staring at her captain with an almost shocked expression,

"C- Captain Ukitake! I thought you were…" she trailed off and stared at her feet. Jushiro finally exhaled and placed his hand on Kiyone's tiny shoulder,

"What is it Kiyone? Is something wrong?"

"No Captain. Captain Kyoraku just asked me to ask you if you wanted to go with him to the world of the living."

Ukitake's dark eyebrows rose, "The world of the living you say? Did he say why he was going?"

Kiyone shook her head, "Nope. Just that he needed a little 'R and R' and thought that you might need some too!" She smiled and, just as she was about to leave the captain to his decision, Sentaro appeared between them. He saluted and shoved Kiyone out of the way as he spoke,

"I strongly recommend that you do not go on this mission Captain!" he shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why ever not? And who said anything about a mission?" Ukitake started to gather his things from the grass as Sentaro continued,

"You're not in the best of health Captain! Remember last time we visited the world of the living! You passed out!"

Jushiro waved a dismissive hand at his third seat and walked towards Squad Thirteen's barracks, "Nonsense. I'll be fine!"

"But Captain-" Sentaro started to protest but Kiyone slapped his head hard,

"Will you shut up! He said he's going! And besides, we'll be there to make sure he's alright!"

"No," both Kiyone and Sentaro looked up from their argument as Jushiro spoke, "I need you both to stay here in case something happens."

"But-"

"-No buts. I'll see you both when I return." And with that Captain Ukitake entered the barracks and shut the door behind him, leaving his subordinates to squabble over who would be in charge when he was away.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Come on Nanao! We're gonna be late!" Shunsui Kyoraku was banging on the wooden panel of his Lieutenant's office but she was refusing to come out. He could hear her rustling around inside as she frantically searched for the essential item she needed.

"I'm not going without it!" Nanao shouted through the door as she turned over the cushions scattering the floor, "It was bad enough last time what with Rangiku and her huge- Aha! Found it!" Nanao shoved the bikini in her bag and scrambled out of her office quickly. Shunsui cocked a dark eyebrow at her but she stormed past him, "Well come on! We don't want to be late!"

"Alright then," he straightened his hat and followed closely behind his Lieutenant, "I'll just go and get Jushiro and we can be off!"

Shunsui flash-stepped to Squad Thirteen's barracks and opened the large door slowly. It was eerily quiet inside without Ukitake's subordinates squabbling or chasing one another through the corridors but the silence didn't last long. A little way down the hall Shunsui heard the familiar coughing and spluttering of his best friend. He pushed open the door to Jushiro's office and stepped inside; Jushiro was sitting at his desk, his white hair hung limply across his face and his hand was pressed firmly across his mouth as though forcibly trying to keep his coughing fit quiet. He didn't hear Shunsui approach and so he was startled when the brown-haired man began to speak,

"Are you okay Jushiro?"

The white-haired man forced a smile and gave his oldest friend a thumbs-up before another coughing fit wracked his body.

"Right," Shunsui tipped his hat backwards so that he could get a better look at his friend, "Because you sure don't _look_ okay." Finally the coughing began to subside and Jushiro was able to straighten up,

"I'll be fine, really. Are we leaving now?"

"'We'?" Shunsui straightened out his haori and looked at Jushiro from beneath his hat, "Are you well enough to come with us?"

"Yes," Jushiro smiled weakly and got to his feet a little shakily, "A little fresh air will do me good. Where exactly are we going?"

Shunsui smiled, "Well, as you had such a great time last time I thought we'd go to that same beach you all went to. I didn't get to go so I thought it would be fun, especially with all those lovely women going too," he winked and Jushiro couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend, "So are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," Ukitake nodded.

Jushiro followed his friend to the Senkaimon where a small group of familiar faces was waiting: Rangiku was practically bouncing in anticipation next to a very sullen looking Toshiro. Captain Unohana and Isane were chatting quietly to Renji as Byakuya stood alone, away from the group, and Sui Feng was standing next to Toshiro, looking just as uncomfortable. Shunsui was about to open the gate when a large, dark shadow seemed to encase his entire body. He turned around and let his eyes travel upwards, only to find Kenpachi looming over him like a poised lion. Shunsui swallowed hard as Kenpachi stared down at him.

"Um, hi?" the captain in pink raised his eyebrows.

"HELLO!" A familiar youth-filled voice erupted from behind Kenpachi's spiked hair and a tiny pink dot appeared on his shoulder. Yachiru. She was smiling from ear to ear and Shunsui couldn't help but smile back,

"Yachiru! So you're coming too huh?"

She nodded vigorously, her pink hair bouncing up and down, "Yep! And Kenny too!"

Shunsui smiled, showing just a little _too_ much teeth, "Well that's great! The more the merrier!"

"Not really," Kenpachi grumbled.

Ignoring the Eleventh captain Shunsui proceeded to open the gate. A bright light encased the group and they each stepped through to the other side, some a little more enthusiastically than others.

"Well," mumbled Ukitake, "This is going to be interesting."


	2. Fun in the Sun?

**Chapter Two: Fun in the Sun?**

It was a beautiful day in Karakura Town, the sun was beaming down and birds were singing as they darted through the thin wisps of clouds. Ichigo Kurosaki was enjoying a rare lie-in as the sun rose higher in the sky, that was until something loud and slightly worrying snapped him out of his slumber. Someone downstairs was shouting at the top of their lungs; it sounded as though they were fighting off a mob of megaphone-wielding elephants and, knowing his father, Ichigo thought that probably wasn't far from the truth. He slid out of bed and quickly threw on some shorts and a red shirt before stumbling sleepily down the stairs.

In the kitchen Karin and Yuzu were sitting at the table eating breakfast. They seemed almost bored with whatever their father was doing and so Ichigo guessed it mustn't be very important, he was probably just yelling at another unsatisfied patient. The orange-haired teenager sat down and grabbed a slice of toast from the rack before smothering it in butter. As he was about to shove it in his mouth Isshin, his father, came bounding into the kitchen sweating and out of breath. He waved his arms around silently for a moment and then jabbed an accusing finger at his only son,

"ICHIGO!"

"What?" Ichigo asked, without lifting his eyes from his toast.

"Help me subdue this intruder!"

Ichigo sighed heavily and turned to Karin, "What's he going on about now?"

"This guy with red hair's been trying to get in for about an hour but Dad doesn't like the look of him," she filled him in with even less enthusiasm for her father's situation. Ichigo turned to look at him,

"Well maybe he's sick and needs help! You can't just send him away because he looks a bit shifty!"

Isshin practically folded inside-out as he tried to explain his reasons, "He doesn't just _look_ shifty! He _is_ shifty! He tried to get in through the window! And he's got all these weird tattoos and-" he stopped as Ichigo shot to his feet, "What is it boy?"

"Tattoos?" Ichigo asked, "Like here and here?" he pointed to his forehead and shoulders and his father nodded,

"Yes! Do you know this delinquent?"

"I'll take care of it," Ichigo marched past a shocked-looking Isshin and made his way to the main entrance of the clinic. There, behind the glass door, was Renji. He looked bored and uncomfortable somehow, like his own skin was making him itch which, if he was wearing a Gigai, was probably correct. He saw Ichigo and a wicked grin spread across his face,

"Ichigo! You gonna let me in?"

With a sigh Ichigo opened the door and stepped outside; he didn't want Renji anywhere near his family. It wasn't that he didn't trust him it was just that he was, well, a little rusty on human customs.

"Whaddya want Renji?"

"Is Rukia around?"

"She's with Orihime. I think they went shopping or something," Ichigo stretched his hands above his head and hoped that Renji would take the hint and leave. He didn't. Instead he scratched the back of his head and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder,

"Well some of us are going to the beach, fancy it?"

Knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't join them, Ichigo agreed and they both made their way to the deserted beach where the rest of the Soul Reapers were waiting.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Yachiru was sitting in a huge hole about three times her height that she'd somehow managed to dig with her zanpakuto whilst Kenpachi stood over it like a spiky-haired guard dog. Woe betide anyone that tried to fill in the hole without permission. Captain Unohana and Isane were standing at the edge of the sea, letting the waves lap at their feet and Byakuya was busy creating something out of sand that vaguely resembled a potato with arms. Shunsui had spread out his pink haori and he and Jushiro were sitting on it watching Toshiro with great amusement. The smallest captain was sitting cross-legged on the sand with a bucket and spade that Rangiku had 'kindly' bought for him, trying his hardest to make a sandcastle with the unfamiliar equipment. He kept filling the bucket with sand and patting the top of it with his plastic spade before tipping the bucket upside down onto the sand. Each time he lifted the bucket off, however, the 'castle' simply flopped down into a pile of useless grains.

"Do you think we should tell him he needs to wet the sand before it'll stay in shape?" Shunsui asked Jushiro, a hint of a smile twitching at his lips.

Jushiro smiled weakly, "I think he'll figure it out eventually."

With an exasperated grunt Toshiro jumped to his feet, tore out his zanpakuto, and pointed it angrily at the sand. Jushiro and Shunsui watched, a little shocked at Toshiro's extreme method, as the tenth squad captain shouted,

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyornimaru!"

A _whoosh_ of ice erupted from the end of his sword and swirled through the air before collecting on the sand in front of him. It curled in on itself and twisted into an extravagant ten-foot sculpture that was as far from your average sandcastle as possible, although it _did_ resemble some sort of castle. Shunsui couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and tipped backwards onto his back taking huge gasps in between guffaws. Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and shot an equally icy look in the eighth squad captain's direction. Rangiku suddenly appeared from one of the small shacks on the beach wearing a very brief bikini; she was running and looking into the sky at the same time.

"Nanao! You threw it too hard!" shouted Rangiku.

A thin orange disc zoomed through the air towards Toshiro and, just before it hit his ice castle, Rangiku caught it with one hand and squealed happily. She waved it in the air for a moment, tripped backwards over her captain's bucket and spade and crashed into his newly erected castle, smashing it into thousands of shards of ice and making it rain down onto Toshiro like snow.

"Oops!" Rangiku got to her feet and made sure her bikini was still in place before turning to her captain, "Sorry Captain!" She looked down at what she'd tripped over and gasped, "Oh no! I broke your bucket! I'll have to buy you another one!"

Toshiro's eye twitched involuntarily but he remained silent. The only sound to be heard was Shunsui's hysterical laughter as he rolled around in the sand.


	3. Harsh Wake Up

**Chapter Three: Harsh Wake Up**

_Splash!_

"AARGH! Wha- What's going on?" Shunsui's hat fell off as he sat bolt upright. Nanao was standing above him with Toshiro's bent bucket looking down at her soaked captain. Shunsui smiled and wiped the water from his face, "What was that for?"

His lieutenant put her left hand on her hips and pushed her glasses up her nose with the other, "You were asleep. _Again._"

"So?" It wasn't an unusual occurrence for the eighth squad captain to fall asleep during the day due to his love of sake and general avoidance of paperwork.

"You can sleep anytime!" Nanao chided, "You should be enjoying what the world of the living has to offer!"

Shunsui raised his hands in defence and secured his hat back on top of his curly dark hair, "Okay, okay. I'm awake." His eyes suddenly drifted up from Nanao's feet all the way to her reddening cheeks. She folded her arms self-consciously across her chest as her captain's lips curled up to one side, "I like the new look Nanao, it's very you!"

The dark-haired lieutenant grew even redder and her eyes widened to two large orbs, "It is not!"

"Sure it is! You look great!" Shunsui got to his feet as Nanao attempted to cover herself up with only her very brief bikini. She failed miserably and quickly made up an excuse to go into one of the beach huts, away from her captain's prying eyes. Shunsui chuckled to himself as Nanao disappeared into the hut and stretched lazily; his haori was still lying in the sand and he'd decided to wear just swimming shorts underneath it and so his tanned, muscular body seemed to almost sing as the sun's rays warmed his bones. He sighed contently and scanned the beach for Jushiro. He was nowhere to be seen.

The small, white-haired captain of squad ten had made himself a sort of ice shelter and was sitting under it, away from the sun's bright rays. He watched as Rangiku attempted to teach Isane how to throw a frisbee and chuckled to himself every time the taller woman flung the orange disc into the sea. Shunsui's very recognisable shadow spilled out in front of Toshiro and he turned to look at the taller man. Shunsui smiled,

"Toshiro! Enjoying the sun?"

Toshiro pulled his knees up to his chest and huffed, "Not really."

"I see," Shunsui placed his hands on his hips and pushed them out, stretching his aching back; he really wished he hadn't fallen asleep on the hard sand, although the wake-up from Nanao had almost made it worth while.

"Did you want something?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

"Just looking for Jushiro. Have you seen him?"

"Not since you fell asleep. I think he wanted to get away from your snoring."

Shunsui placed his palm on his chest and feigned insult, "Ah, I do not snore!" his face turned suddenly more serious, "Anyway, let me know if you see him will you?" Toshiro nodded and resumed his thrilling activity of frisbee watching.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Jushiro Ukitake was leaning against one of the many small wooden huts lining the beach; he was shaking despite the strong heat of the sun and sweat was dripping down his cheeks. He'd been coughing for almost ten minutes straight and it was just starting to ease off as his breath was coming a little easier. His throat felt as though it was burning and it felt like fingernails scraping his oesophagus every time he swallowed. Another harsh bark of a cough caused him to lean forward as his entire body convulsed under the pressure and, as he pulled his hand away from his mouth, a few tiny drops of blood speckled his palm.

"Why now?" he croaked to himself. He'd been feeling well for almost a month but he knew it wouldn't last and when he'd woken up he knew for certain that his illness was coming back to bite him.

Approaching footsteps made Jushiro look up and attempt to straighten up as best he could. He wiped his bloodied hand on the side of the hut and tried to look casual as whoever it was came closer. Moments later Captain Unohana stepped around the corner, her long black hair tied behind her back and a wry smile on her lips. The tight white and blue swimsuit she was wearing accentuated her curves and Jushiro felt himself having to forcibly move his eyes to her face in order to keep his dignity intact. Unohana looked the thirteenth captain up and down and frowned slightly,

"Jushiro? Are you feeling well?"

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Yes, I'm quite fi-" before he could finish another cough escaped his lips, thankfully there was no blood this time but the healer knew better than to take Jushiro's evaluation of his health at face value, especially when he was standing coughing his guts up. Retsu tipped her head to one side and folded her arms impatiently,

"How long have you been feeling weak?"

Jushiro considered lying and then thought better of it, after all Retsu could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be. Instead he stepped back from the hut and lowered his eyes to the sand,

"I woke up feeling a little strange," he mumbled.

Unohana nodded, "And now?" She placed her palm on Ukitake's clammy forehead, "Do you feel hot?"

He shook his head, "No, cold actually."

"I see," she pulled Jushiro's haori tighter around his shoulders and ordered him to get some rest. With only a little protest Jushiro conceded and made his way back to where he and Shunsui had been sitting.

Shunsui's pink haori was in the same position it had been in when Jushiro had left but it's owner wasn't with it. Jushiro sat down heavily and looked out to the sea where his oldest friend could be seen chasing Nanao through the waves. She looked less than impressed. Rangiku and Isane's heads looked like two beach balls far off in the distance as they swam gracefully through the crisp blue water and Sui Feng looked like an abandoned surfboard as she floated on her back.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the peace and Jushiro hoped he would feel better soon so as not to disrupt it.


	4. Regular Folk

**Chapter Four: Regular Folk**

"Ooh! This one's perfect!"

"Don't you think it's a little… Frilly?"

"No, the frills make it so cute!"

"Err…" Rukia held up the frilly pink swimsuit away from her body like she was holding a wild animal. It really wasn't her style and, no matter what Orihime said, it never would be. Orihime had persuaded Rukia to go shopping with her for a new bikini and had somehow managed to goad Rukia into becoming her new dress-up doll. The orange-haired girl had forced her to try on numerous swimsuits and bikinis but Rukia just wasn't interested in any of those girly things, she'd much rather have gone to the cinema or even bowling. Rukia looked at Orihime, who had finally decided on a very brief turquoise bikini with jewelled straps, as she made her way towards the exit of the mall; somehow Rukia had also been jostled into going to the beach with Orihime to 'try out' the new bikini and so that was their next plan of action. Rukia just hoped no one would be around to see Orihime's various 'tests' that she was planning on carrying out on the new bikini.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Renji and Ichigo stepped onto the warm sand, letting it seep between their toes. The sun was at its highest peak and the heat from it was extremely soothing. Renji immediately made his way to the sea, diving in like some sort of crazed baboon, and Ichigo decided to see what Toshiro was doing. It looked as though the small captain was trying to build an igloo using his zanpakuto's ice.

"Hey Toshiro," Ichigo casually sat down next to him, careful not to touch the ice barrier Hitsugaya had erected.

Toshiro's pale eyebrows knitted together, "How many times must I tell you? Address me as Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Whatever." Ichigo leaned back with his arms behind his head and sighed. It really was a beautiful day, hotter than he could remember in a long time, and he hadn't felt the presence of a hollow in ages. Everything seemed perfect.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ichigo opened his eyes just in time to see a small orange frisbee zoom through the air and hit Toshiro's ice wind-breaker. The frisbee lodged there in the ice for a few seconds and then, with a loud _CRACK!_ the ice shattered to the ground like broken glass. Hitsugaya jumped to his feet and scanned the area for the culprit; Kenpachi was standing with a huge grin on his scarred face as Yachiru jumped up and down, clapping,

"Yay! Good shot Kenny!"

Kenpachi's smile widened as the small, pink-haired lieutenant jumped on his back, "I thought so too," he growled.

"That's it!" Toshiro unsheathed his sword and jabbed it in Kenpachi's direction, "Y- You moron!"

Ichigo placed his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, "Hey, take it easy!"

Toshiro shrugged him off and was about to release his zanpakuto when Shunsui suddenly flash-stepped to his side. The eighth squad captain gently placed his hand over Hitsugaya's, much to the younger captain's horror, and whispered,

"Not here. I'm sure we can sort this out when we get back to the Soul Society but right now we're here to relax."

"But he-" Toshiro started to protest but thought better of it and sheathed his sword. He wasn't about to stay and enjoy the company though and so flash-stepped away in a blur of white.

"Well," Kyoraku forced a smile and clapped his hands together, "I think I'm gonna go take a break," he turned to Nanao, "Nanao, make sure everyone enjoys themselves."

"Um…" Nanao pushed her glasses up and looked between her captain and the others a little awkwardly, "O-kay."

"Great!" Shunsui made his way back to where his haori was placed on the sand and, much to his surprise (and relief, if he admitted it) there was Jushiro, fast asleep and looking somewhat pale in the bright sunshine. Shunsui sat down, trying to be as quiet as possible, and looked at his friend. Jushiro looked worn out; his cheeks looked sunken and his breath was coming out in ragged gasps. He was sweating and yet Shunsui could see him shivering underneath his white haori.

Captain Unohana stepped in front of Shunsui, blocking the sun from his view. He looked at her silhouetted frame as she spoke in her gentle tones,

"How is he doing?"

"Dunno," Shunsui looked back at Jushiro, "Did he mention anything to you?"

The squad four captain bowed her head, "He said he was fine," Shunsui chuckled at this as she continued, "I don't think he's been fine in a long while."

Shunsui turned back to her, "I guess not." He looked up to the sky, tipping his head backwards so that he could see the bright sky past his hat. He squinted his eyes and let the warmth of the sun heat his face as Retsu spoke quietly,

"I'll be back to check up on him in a little while. Will you make sure he rests?" Shunsui nodded, keeping his eyes on the sky, as Unohana joined Isane and Rangiku by the sea. Shunsui looked back at the sleeping Ukitake; Jushiro's eyes were tightly shut against the bright sunlight and beads of sweat were running down his face making him twitch uncomfortably in his sleep. Shunsui removed his hat and placed it gently over Jushiro's face, making him look like he was trying to imitate the eighth squad captain. A squeal from Rangiku made Shunsui look up, away from his slumbering friend.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Rangiku clapped her hands and squealed like a school girl as she spotted Orihime and Rukia walking towards the group. Orihime was wearing her new turquoise bikini, which accentuated her generous chest nicely, and Rukia was in shorts and an orange bikini top. Renji waved from the sea and Ichigo dived on him and pushed him under as he tried to see past his spiky red ponytail. The girls waved back as Rangiku jogged towards them, her chest just staying hidden beneath her bikini top.

"Girls! I'm so glad you came!" She gathered them up in her arms, burying them in the two globes beneath her bikini and almost suffocating Rukia with her iron grip. When she eventually let them go Rukia looked slightly traumatised and Orihime just looked plain scared.

"Nice to see you too Rangiku," Rukia said with blank eyes.

"We didn't know you would be here!" Orihime added with her usual chirpiness. She pointed to her bikini and smiled, "I just came here to try out my new bikini!"

Rangiku's eyes widened and she cupped Orihime's breasts in her small hands, "Ooh! It's so pretty!"

"Thank you!" Orihime wasn't fazed by the close interaction and just smiled wider as the soul reaper examined her chest more closely.

Feeling more than a little awkward Rukia decided to join the boys in the water and was greeted with a splash in the face by Renji. She grinned and they proceeded to partake in a battle to the 'death' involving the challenge: who could stay under the water the longest. Ichigo won, although not through his own choice as Renji held him under. Rangiku and Orihime joined them and the air was soon filled with the screaming and squealing of the girls as the boys started to splash them and as Rangiku 'accidentally' lost her bikini top.

All of the screaming roused Jushiro from his sleep and his eyes slowly drifted open, only to be greeted by a strange mesh of darkness. His first thought was, 'I must have died during my sleep' shortly followed by, 'I'm blind!' and eventually, 'Shunsui's hat smells of sake.' He sat up slowly and placed the hat beside him on the pink haori. Shunsui was sitting beside him in his swimming shorts watching the women further down the beach with great interest.

"You'll go blind," Jushiro croaked. Shunsui turned to face him, a look of worry marring his usually placid features,

"You're up!" he looked the white-haired man up and down, "How are you feeling?" Jushiro opened his mouth to respond but Shunsui quickly added, "And if you say 'fine' I'm going to drown you."

Ukitake smiled weakly, "Better, thank you." He looked over Shunsui's shoulders towards Ichigo and the others in the sea and shivered, "Just looking at them makes me cold."

"Cold?" the brown-haired captain's eyes widened as he looked at Jushiro; he was sweating and shivering at the same time and it made Shunsui feel uneasy just looking at him. He glanced up at the sun and back to his friend, "It's really hot. You should probably stay in the shade."

Jushiro waved a dismissive hand, "Don't fuss. I'm okay Shunsui, really."

"Well at least put this on," Shunsui picked up his abandoned hat and lodged it firmly on Ukitake's head. It flopped down over his face and he looked like a child trying on his father's clothes. Shunsui grinned, "Very fetching."

"I don't think it's really me," Jushiro went to take it off but Shunsui slapped his hand away,

"Leave it! If you're not going to sit in the shade you can at least wear this!"

Jushiro folded his arms like a kid in a huff and watched as the rest of the group enjoyed their time in the waves. It was good that they could enjoy the peace while it lasted.


	5. Digging Deeper

**Chapter Five: Digging Deeper**

It was almost two in the afternoon and a light breeze was blowing across the beach, making the sand dance and float through the air. Jushiro Ukitake shivered slightly as the breeze moved past him but everyone else seemed to be enjoying the brief break from the blistering heat, especially Toshiro who had moved out of the hut he'd been hiding in and was now standing with his feet in the sea. Rangiku decided that it was time for a game; the frisbee hadn't been working to her satisfaction (she believed that it was defective) and so she decided that a hole-digging competition was in order. With a little help from Renji and Orihime Rangiku managed to gather almost everyone onto the beach in a large circle; Jushiro and Shunsui were still sitting a little way away and Byakuya was standing away from the group with his hands behind his back. Shunsui watched as Rangiku spoke to Nanao and then as Nanao quickly made her way to her captain,

"Captain Kyoraku!" she stood up straight in an attempt to look formal but it didn't quite have the same effect whilst in her bikini.

"What is it Nanao?" Shunsui asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His lieutenant ignored it and continued,

"Rangiku wants everyone to join in her hole-digging competition, including you two."

"What about Byakuya? He's not joining in."

"No one dares to ask him," Nanao explained matter-of-factly.

Shunsui looked at Jushiro, who was still wearing his hat and shivering slightly, and turned back to Nanao, "Captain Ukitake isn't feeling too well, I think we'll give it a miss."

"Very well," Nanao bowed slightly and returned to the group. Jushiro pushed the large hat backwards so that he could look at Shunsui,

"Why did you decline her offer?"

Shunsui rolled his eyes at his friend, "Don't say you want to join in?"

Jushiro smiled and took off the ridiculous hat, "I think I do." He got to his feet and started to make his way down to the others, leaving Shunsui shocked and a little worried, not only about his friend's physical health but also about his mental state.

"He's a nutter," Shunsui whispered to himself.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Okay everyone!" Rangiku's boobs bounced as she looked around the group, "There'll be three teams! Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Zaraki will be, um, Captains! Okay, pick your teams!"

Toshiro got to pick first and, much to the disappointment of Rangiku, he chose Ichigo. The orange-haired substitute soul reaper was as surprised as Rangiku but he made his way to the tiny captain nonetheless. Kenpachi was next to choose and he immediately chose Jushiro as he thought 'two swords would be better to dig with'. Shunsui watched Ukitake closely as he stepped beside Kenpachi but the white-haired man seemed okay, for now anyway.

"Alright," Shunsui scanned the remaining candidates, "I pick… Sui Feng." The captain of squad two nodded and briskly stepped to Shunsui's side,

"I am honoured to be on your team Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui chuckled and patted Sui Feng on the back, making her stumble forwards a little, "No problem!"

Rangiku, Orihime, Renji, Isane, Captain Unohana, Rukia, Nanao and Yachiru stood silently, eagerly awaiting Toshiro's next choice. Although it was only a silly game the remaining candidates had suddenly realised that someone had to be picked last and not one of them wanted that embarrassment.

"Okay," Toshiro sighed, a little bored, "I choose Renji."

"Yes!" Renji pumped his fist in the air and bounded to Toshiro's team. He swatted Ichigo on the back of the head and leaned an elbow on his shoulder, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

Yachiru waited excitedly for Kenpachi's next decision, she just _knew_ he was going to choose her next. However, the name that came from his lips was not her own, it was Captain Unohana's. Yachiru's pink hair flopped down as her head lowered slightly and Ukitake shot Kenpachi an accusing look. Kenpachi just shrugged, obviously too occupied with picking the strongest team rather than making friends.

"Hmm… let me see," Kyoraku scanned the line of women feeling like a kid in a candy shop. His eyes rested on Orihime and Rangiku's generous chests, then Isane's long legs and Rukia's slender hips but he couldn't quite look away from Nanao. Her cheeks were reddening as she felt the captain's stare and something about the way she tucked her hair behind her ear made Shunsui want to touch her skin ever so slightly…

"Captain Kyoraku? Have you made your decision?" Toshiro tapped his foot as Shunsui finally awakened from his daydream.

"What? Oh yes. I choose Nanao!"

Her glasses glinted as she pushed them closer to her eyes as Nanao dashed to Shunsui's side; he smiled at her and she tucked another strand of hair behind her ear.

Toshiro chose Isane, who towered over the tiny captain, and Kenpachi picked Rukia, leaving Rangiku, Orihime and Yachiru. Shunsui couldn't help but pick Rangiku and Toshiro chose Yachiru who marched over to him with her head down and her heels dragging in the sand. That left Orihime with Kenpachi's team and, with a little persuasion and a promise of some new carp for his pond, Byakuya agreed to be judge.

"Wait a minute," Shunsui had just counted his team members, "We have one less person!"

Byakuya seemed to appear from nowhere and, with a very serious expression on his face, he agreed to let Shunsui's team have a ten second head-start. The squad six captain then proceeded to explain the rules,

"You will have ten minutes to dig a hole as deep as possible. The team with the deepest hole at the end of ten minutes is the winner. You may not use spiritual pressure to dig the hole, only tools that you have near you."

Kenpachi grunted as Byakuya recited the rules but agreed not to use his spiritual pressure, after all he didn't want to cause some sort of tectonic disaster.

"Okay. GO!" Byakuya pressed a button on a watch Orihime had let him borrow (it was pink and had a picture of a bunny on it) and the teams began to dig furiously.

Renji and Ichigo started like dogs, scooping out great handfuls of sand with their arms as Toshiro stabbed at the sand rather pathetically with his zanpakuto. Kenpachi unsheathed Ukitake's swords without waiting for his permission, almost slicing off the thirteenth squad captain's nose in the process, and began using them as shovels whilst Rukia and Unohana tried to create a sort of scoop using Retsu's haori. Shunsui was having a much more relaxed time as he watched the three women start to sweat as they scratched manically at the sand with their swords. Sui Feng seemed to be especially annoyed as her released zanpakuto could only scoop up tiny amounts of sand.

After almost six minutes the holes were beginning to take shape; Toshiro's team had managed to dig to a level almost twice their height and Yachiru's smile had returned as she managed to dig _and_ fling sand at Kenny's face at the same time. Team Zaraki weren't doing as well as they'd originally hoped as Kenpachi's hot temper had forced them to start again twice already. And Shunsui's team had tried for almost three minutes before deciding that sunbathing would be much more gratifying.

Ichigo looked at the tall walls of the surrounding hole as Renji continued to dig frantically with Zabimaru. A loud groaning sound that sounded a lot like sand shifting suddenly filled the large hole and sand began to trickle down the sides of it in large drifts. Ichigo realised what was happening and shouted,

"Everyone out! It's going to collapse!"

There were gasps and then blurs as Toshiro's team scrambled out of the hole. Ichigo watched in horror as the area they had all been standing in suddenly collapsed inwards and filled with sand. He looked around quickly,

"Is everyone okay?" his face suddenly paled, "Where's Yachiru? Didn't she get out?"

Isane gasped and Toshiro and Renji began to dig immediately.

"What's all the fuss?" Kenpachi's tall frame loomed over the digging men.

"Yachiru didn't get out!" Renji yelled over his shoulder.

"Sure she did," Kenpachi replied. Renji and Toshiro looked at him and, true enough, there was the tiny girl nestled in his arms like a sleeping baby, "She was knocked out when I grabbed her. Guess I was a little rough."

Ichigo smiled, "You heard the sand moving and grabbed her?"

"Well it was more than you did Kurosaki!"

"You big softy," Ichigo grinned but immediately regretted it as Kenpachi drew his sword. Ichigo held up his hands, "Sorry! Jeez, I'm glad you saved her!"

Byakuya flash-stepped to their side, the watch in his hand, "Its time to end this. The winning team is… Captain Kyoraku's as they have the deepest hole at the end of the competition."

The winning team sat up from their positions on the sand and Shunsui grinned,

"Woo, go us!"


	6. No Going Back

**Chapter Six: No Going Back**

"Well, this is spectacularly boring!"

"Rangiku!"

"What? It is! Why can't we have another competition?"

"Because you almost got Yachiru killed!"

Rangiku let her head fall backwards and stared at the sky, "Oh please, she was fine!"

Toshiro sighed, there was no way of getting through to Rangiku when she had something planted in her mind, especially when she was already so bored. Everyone else was busying themselves with something or other while the sun was still beating down on them; Sui Feng and Isane had finally mastered the frisbee and were throwing it to one another with great precision and speed. Orihime, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo had somehow managed to persuade Byakuya to play volleyball and so they were all waist-deep in the sea attempting to bat an inflatable Spongebob Squarepants ball to each other. Yachiru had finally regained consciousness and had forced Kenpachi to build sandcastles with her and Shunsui, Nanao, Retsu and Jushiro had taken a walk to try and find somewhere that sold cool drinks.

Nanao sighed heavily, "You do all realise no one will be able to see us right?"

"Ah crap, I hadn't thought about that," Shunsui scratched his chin and turned to Unohana, "We probably should have brought Gigais."

The healer shrugged, "Oh well, never mind. Maybe we can find somewhere that's giving drinks away, then we won't have to be seen."

"Good thinking," Shunsui grinned and opened his mouth to ask Jushiro what he wanted to do but he wasn't standing beside him like Shunsui had originally thought. He turned around and saw Jushiro a little way back; he looked worn out and even more pale than usual. "Hey Jushiro!" Shunsui shouted, "You feeling okay?" The sick captain looked up and nodded as he finally joined the small group.

"You should go back if you are unwell Jushiro," Unohana looked as though she might force him if he declined.

"That's okay. I'd really like to get something to dr-" he was cut off by a harsh cough and Nanao dashed to his side to support him. He really didn't look well but Shunsui knew he hated to be fussed over and so decided to try and diffuse the tension in the air,

"Maybe we should take a rest here for a while. I'm too hot," he winked at Nanao but she didn't look impressed at his weak attempt at a joke.

They all sat down for a while as the sun finally began to dip lower in the sky; everything was turning a deep shade of orange and the cool breeze had now turned into a chilling bite in the air. It made Shunsui shiver slightly and he could practically hear Nanao's teeth chattering as she wrapped her arms around her almost-naked body. Jushiro, however, was sweating; it was running down his face in lines and his hair looked damp with it. Unohana suddenly stood up,

"I think we should get back to the others. We can get something to eat and drink back at the Seireitei."

"Agreed," Shunsui didn't want to watch Jushiro wither any longer. He scooped his arm underneath the thirteenth squad captain's and lifted him to his feet and, when he thought Jushiro looked steady enough, he let go. It was a bad idea. Jushiro wobbled for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and he flopped into a white heap on the ground.

"Captain Ukitake!" Nanao gasped.

Retsu knelt down beside the unconscious man and felt his pulse: it was weak but steady, "Captain Kyoraku could you help me take him back to the others?"

"Of course," Shunsui took Jushiro's arm, as did Unohana, and they guided him back to the beach where the others had resigned to sitting and chatting. When Rukia saw her captain she jumped to her feet and ran over to him immediately,

"Captain!" she turned to Shunsui, "What happened?"

Shunsui and Unohana lowered the sick man and laid him down on Shunsui's haori, "He collapsed," he said, a little gravely. He looked at the shock on Rukia's face and tried to compose himself, "I'm sure he'll be fine!"

Sui Feng flash-stepped to their side and began talking very quickly, "I'll open up the Senkaimon immediately." She dashed away and began the process to open the gate to the Soul Society. Within a minute she had returned to Shunsui's side, along with everyone else who was now gathered around Jushiro, with a grave expression on her face, "Its not working!"

Byakuya frowned at her, "What isn't?"

Sui Feng's long braids flicked from side to side as she looked around the group, "The gate won't open!"

"What a joke," Kenpachi mumbled.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong," Ichigo added.

"I know how to open the Senkaimon, boy!" Sui Feng shot him an aggressive glance and Ichigo snapped his mouth shut, he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I'll try," Byakuya vanished for a few seconds and returned with a blank look on his face, "She's right. There's no response."

"Perfect," Shunsui sighed as he knelt down beside Jushiro, who remained unconscious. He stood up again quickly as a lick of water lapped at his toes; the tide was coming in.

"Well we can't stay here," Toshiro said as he looked at the encroaching tide.

"What about your place Ichigo?" Renji asked.

Ichigo blanched, "Err, that's not…"

"We'll go to Urahara's," Shunsui picked up Jushiro like he was his bride, "Let's go."

With that everyone but Orihime, who went home, made their way to Urahara's shop where they would hopefully be able to stay until the Senkaimon was functioning again.

**~ o o O o o ~**

It was almost completely dark by the time the soul reapers and Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop. Ururu and Jinta were at the entrance; Ururu was sweeping, or attempting to, as Jinta munched on some of the sweets from the shop and threw the ones he didn't like at her head. They looked up as the large group of Shinigami approached.

"Moocher!" Jinta waved frantically at Renji, who waved back a little embarrassed.

Ururu bowed politely and, after taking a look at the unconscious Jushiro in Shunsui's arms, hurried to open the doors. A small, black cat wandered lazily across the street and Sui Feng bowed respectfully,

"Lady Yoruichi, a pleasure to see you again," she said quickly.

Jinta almost fell over laughing, "That's not Yoruichi!" he gasped between hysterics, "That's just a cat!"

Sui Feng's cheeks reddened and she hurried in after the rest of the soul reapers.

Inside, the shop was dark as it was after closing time. Yachiru's eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked around at all of the delicious treats lining the shelves. She swiftly jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulders and began filling her pockets. Ichigo shuffled his feet; he felt completely out of place amongst the large group and decided that it would probably be best for everyone if he went home. He turned to leave discreetly and bumped into Renji.

"Where're you going?" the tattooed soul reaper asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Renji nodded, clearly understanding, "Okay. But take Rukia with you will you?"

"Why?"

"She probably needs some rest and you've got a spare bed right?"

Ichigo scoffed, "Well she usually just sleeps in the cupboard."

"Whatever, just take her with you," Renji disappeared for a moment and then returned with Rukia. "She's coming with you." Rukia was pouting like a spoilt child but she obediently went with Ichigo, leaving the soul reapers to wait for an answer as to whether they could stay at Urahara's or not. After all, they had nowhere else to go.


	7. Staying Over

**Chapter Seven: Staying Over**

Ururu could hear muffled whispers through the door to Kisuke's room and she hesitated for a moment before knocking lightly on it. Behind it sounded as though someone fell over and something smashed against the floor, followed by someone cursing quietly and finally Urahara's head poked through the door; his hat was nowhere to be seen and his hair was sticking up in various directions. He scratched his head casually and looked confused as he glanced over Ururu's head at the empty space. The tiny girl coughed lightly and Kisuke finally looked down at her,

"Ah, Ururu, it's you! What is it?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Urahara but some people have arrived."

The ex-captain yawned, "Tell them we're closed."

"But-"

"-They can get their sweets tomorrow," Kisuke moved to slide the door shut but Ururu's sad eyes made him pause, "What's wrong?"

"They're Soul Reapers," she whispered.

Kisuke's eyes widened slightly and, as he was about to ask who exactly they were, Shunsui stepped around the corner and stood behind Ururu. The tiny girl left the men alone as Kisuke took in Shunsui's worried expression,

"Well, this is unexpected," Urahara drawled.

Shunsui pulled his pink kimono tighter and straightened his hat, which Isane had kindly picked up from the beach,

"We can't get back to the Soul Society. Something's wrong with the Senkaimon," he said.

Kisuke blanched, "Something's wrong with it? Well isn't this a pickle!"

Shunsui scratched the back of his head and gave Kisuke a wan smile, "Yeah, its pretty annoying. Especially since Jushiro isn't feeling too good." He leaned past Kisuke as he spoke, "Maybe you've got some medicine or something he could use?"

The man in green jumped awkwardly in front of Shunsui, blocking his view of his room as he leant against the door frame in an attempt to look casual. Kyoraku didn't fall for it though and pushed past Kisuke easily. His room _was_ a mess but other than that it seemed pretty normal; there were a few papers strewn across a desk and his bed was unmade but it was nothing worth hiding. Shunsui was about to ask what the big deal was when something smooth and warm brushed against his leg. A black cat eased its way past him, purring slightly, and made its way towards the main shop. Kisuke's cheeks pinked and Shunsui grinned mischievously,

"Kisuke! You old fox," he slapped a slightly confused-looking Kisuke on the back and returned to where the others were waiting.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Urahara had agreed to let some of the Soul Reapers stay at the shop but there just wasn't enough room for everyone to remain comfortable and so some of them had to stay with a reluctant Ichigo and an overenthusiastic Orihime. Unohana, Shunsui, Nanao and Isane had all decided to stay at the shop, along with Ukitake who hadn't yet regained consciousness. Rangiku, Toshiro, Sui Feng and Byakuya were staying at Orihime's and Renji, Rukia, Kenpachi and Yachiru had ended up at Ichigo's.

It was almost midnight and Ichigo was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling; shadows moved across it now and then as cars passed by outside, and it would have been quite peaceful if not for Kenpachi's constant snoring. The captain of squad eleven was lying on the floor next to Ichigo's bed; he'd refused to accept the offer of a blanket and so he looked like a vagrant who just happened to have wandered into the substitute soul reaper's room. His tiny pink-haired lieutenant was lying on his chest, chocolate still smothered around her mouth, and she moved up and down as Kenpachi breathed.

The clinic had been busy all day and none of the other rooms were available to sleep in, so Renji had ended up having to share Rukia's 'room', which consisted of the tiny cupboard in Ichigo's bedroom. Inside, Renji was sitting up with his back resting against the door as Rukia slept with her head on his lap. It may have not been the most comfortable night's sleep Renji had ever had but he felt somewhat content as he listened to Rukia's slow breathing.

Meanwhile, at Orihime's place, Byakuya was fast asleep in Orihime's bed (she'd insisted he sleep in it as he was a captain, much to the annoyance of Hitsugaya). Rangiku, Orihime, Toshiro and Sui Feng were all in the lounge where they'd set up some makeshift beds using various sheets and sleeping bags. Unfortunately for the squad ten captain Rangiku had decided that they should make the most of their time and have a slumber party; she and Orihime had braided one another's hair and, as midnight came and went, they attempted to get Sui Feng to join in their nail-painting.

"I won't!" Sui Feng half shouted, half whispered as she didn't want to wake the sleeping Toshiro who'd managed to curl into one of the sleeping bags without Rangiku forcing him to stay up.

"Pleeeease," Rangiku pleaded quietly. She picked up a dark blue polish and waved it in the squad two captain's face, "Look, it'll match your hair!"

"Ooh!" Orihime smiled, "What about this one?" she picked up a deep purple polish with a gold lid and showed it to Sui Feng, "This one is the exact shade of Yoruichi's hair!"

Sui Feng blinked and stared at the bottle. It _was_ the same shade as Lady Yoruichi's beautiful hair and it would look lovely on her slender hands. She nodded briskly, "Yes, that one will be fine."

"Yay!" Orihime handed the bottle to Rangiku who began to paint Sui Feng's fingernails carefully. Toshiro had woken up due to the women's talking but he didn't dare turn over to look at them in case he somehow got roped into the nail painting too. Instead he listened as the three of them cooed over the 'wonderful shades of polish' and the 'magnificent way in which Rangiku's chest was enhanced by Orihime's borrowed pyjamas'. After almost an hour the young captain couldn't take it any longer; he stood up briskly and marched out of the apartment. It would have looked quite impressive if not for the fact that he was wearing Orihime's 'bunnies and ducks' pyjamas.

Over at Urahara's shop things weren't going as smoothly.


	8. Sharing

**Chapter Eight: Sharing**

Isane stepped out of the room where Ukitake had been laid down and quietly pushed the door closed. She looked slightly worried as she reported to her captain,

"Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake seems to be stable but we really should be administrating his medicine."

Unohana smiled in her carefree way as Isane sat beside her at the table, "I know Isane. And that's exactly what we would be doing if Jushiro had followed my instructions and carried the medication with him at all times. Unfortunately he never did understand the importance of that." She poured herself some tea as Tessai entered the room,

"Your rooms are ready," he said quietly before turning to guide the Soul Reapers to their rooms.

Shunsui stood up and stretched and he, Nanao, Isane and Unohana followed the tall man down a thin corridor. It led to two rooms, opposite one another, and Tessai pointed to the first,

"Captain Unohana, this will be your room. I'm afraid you'll have to share."

Retsu nodded and thanked Tessai before she and Isane bid Shunsui and Nanao goodnight and disappeared into their room. Tessai then gestured to the other room, bowed and left the squad eight pair alone. Nanao instantly began to feel uncomfortable; she was still in her bikini and she was shivering slightly in the dark corridor. Shunsui pushed open the door to their room and stepped inside. Nanao didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming in, Nanao?" the captain asked as he took off his pink kimono and hung it on one of the hooks lining the walls.

Nanao straightened up and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. It was warmer inside the room but a slight draft sent a shiver down her spine as she stood awkwardly in the dim light. There were two makeshift beds on the floor next to each other and Shunsui was sitting on top of one of them, wearing only his swimming trunks and hat. He patted the bed next to him and looked at his lieutenant,

"Aren't you going to lie down? Its pretty late, plus you look freezing." The usual jingle was missing from his voice, Nanao could tell that he was worried about Jushiro even if he'd never admit it. However, this didn't stop her from being her usual, uptight self.

"I don't think it's very appropriate." She pushed her glasses higher and tried to look anywhere but at Shunsui's naked torso.

"Not very appropriate, huh?" Shunsui took of his hat and placed it beside his bed before continuing, "Well this whole situation isn't very 'appropriate' so I guess its okay."

Nanao was going to attempt an argument but, with another look at her captain's sad eyes, she decided against it and gingerly sat down on the bed beside his. Her legs and arms suddenly felt extremely heavy; she hadn't noticed it before because of all the fuss but, now that she was sitting down, she was exhausted. All of that fresh air and sea breeze had worn her out. She yawned and started to prepare her bed. After almost five minutes she felt Shunsui's eyes on her face. He was staring at her with great interest and, as she turned to look at him, he turned his eyes quickly to the wall.

"What is it?" she asked, a little too bluntly.

"What?" Shunsui replied innocently.

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"I…" Kyoraku scratched his neck and flopped back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed, "No reason."

Nanao watched him for a moment in the diminishing light. She hadn't noticed it before, but he really was quite beautiful. Well, of course she knew he was good looking, what with all the women he had chasing him day after day but she'd never taken the time to properly _look_ at him. His dark curly hair was tied behind his head in a lose ponytail and his strong jaw was dappled with stubble of the same shade. Her eyes moved lower, to his broad chest and Nanao found herself wondering what it would feel like if she touched it. She held out her hand without even knowing she had done so and, as she was about to trace her fingertips across her captain's collar bone, Shunsui opened his eyes. Nanao blinked and instinctively snapped her hand away from him. Her cheeks flamed and she bit her bottom lip until she could almost taste blood.

Shunsui remained lying down and only his eyes moved to look at Nanao, "Aren't you cold?" he asked quietly.

"C- Cold?" Nanao's mind was suddenly filled with thoughts, _He__mustn__'__t__have__seen__me.__But__what__if__he__did?__Should__I__say__something?__No,__I__was__being__unprofessional._ She curled her hands around her knees, "No, I'm fine."

"Here," Shunsui stood up swiftly and pulled his pink kimono off the hook on the wall. He opened it out and draped it around Nanao's shoulders, making her look like a rag doll in a child's dress. Shunsui pulled it tight around her front and sat back down on his bed. Nanao whispered a 'thank you' and then got underneath the covers of her own bed.

She took off her glasses and carefully placed them beside her and then pulled out the clip that was keeping her hair in place. Her dark locks fell to her shoulders and Shunsui got the faintest scent of blossom before Nanao lay down completely.

"Good night Captain," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, sweet Nanao," Shunsui whispered back.

He didn't sleep for a while, instead he watched Nanao as she dreamt about things he could only imagine and as a small smile crept onto her dreaming face.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Morning finally arrived and Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't have been happier to greet it. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom in the hope that no one else would be up as early as he was. Unfortunately for him Kenpachi woke with the birds. Ichigo could hear the aggressive captain inside the bathroom banging around like, well, like Kenpachi in a china shop and he cringed at the thought of what he could be destroying in there. A sudden, chime-like laugh sounded behind Ichigo and he turned to see Yachiru standing behind him with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Ichigo asked the tiny lieutenant.

"Kenny said he wanted to see if you had any weapons lying around!" she clapped as she spoke and then her smile widened as a low, whirring sound emitted from the bathroom.

"What the-" Ichigo suddenly realised what Kenpachi had found, "My Dad's electric razor?" He started banging on the bathroom door furiously, "Hey! Kenpachi! Get out here!"

Yachiru was still grinning as she watched Ichigo attempt to break down the door. He ran at it full force with his shoulder and, just as he was about to collide with it, Kenpachi opened it and Ichigo collided with him instead.

"What's all this noise?" the tall captain grumbled.

"Kenny!" Yachiru dived onto his back and spoke directly to his spiky hair, "Did you find anything?"

"Nah, just some weird buzzing thing."

He made his way down the stairs as Ichigo forced himself to inspect the damage done to the bathroom. It wasn't good.

"KENPACHI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Downstairs Kenny grinned, "I was hoping he'd say that."


	9. Uncomfortable Skin

**Chapter Nine: Uncomfortable Skin**

Jushiro Ukitake opened his eyes slowly as the bright morning light encased his body in its warm glow. His head felt heavy and his body ached all over as though he'd been in a lengthy battle. Well, in a way he had been. With himself. His throat felt sore and, as he sat up, his limbs felt stiff from lying down so long.

"How long was I asleep?" he thought aloud.

"Ah, Jushiro, you're awake!" Captain Unohana stepped into the room and knelt down beside the sick captain of squad thirteen. Her long braid swayed slightly as she held the back of her hand against Jushiro's forehead. "You're still hot."

Ukitake bit his tongue in order to restrain a snide comment that wanted to slip out. Hanging around with Shunsui for so long really had rubbed off on him. Retsu checked his pulse and then looked at him with a hopeful yet slightly worried expression,

"You seem to be stable. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," a dry cough escaped his lips and he slumped forward slightly, "Better than I did anyway."

Unohana nodded and gestured towards the door, "Kisuke wants to speak with all of us but if you're not feeling up to it…"

"That's okay, I'll come," Ukitake got to his feet rather shakily and followed Unohana towards the main room where Urahara and the rest of the Soul Reapers were gathered around a small table. Kenpachi looked bored as usual and Toshiro looked like he wanted to hit something or some_one_. Nanao was standing a little way away from the group and, to Jushiro's surprise, she was wearing Kyoraku's kimono. Her face still held the determined expression it always did though and she seemed somewhat unperturbed by her unusual garment.

Shunsui's eyes suddenly lit up when he saw Ukitake standing and he immediately stepped to his side,

"How are you feeling?"

Jushiro shrugged, "As good as ever."

"So not too great, huh?" Shunsui smiled under his hat and patted Jushiro on the back, "Glad to see you're up and about!" They both turned to see Urahara as he cleared his throat purposefully.

"Well," he began, "If everyone's here I'll get started." He straightened his striped hat and spoke quickly and efficiently, "As you all know the Senkaimon isn't working. Now I've tried to contact the Soul Society but there's no response-"

"-What does that mean?" Toshiro asked.

Urahara didn't sway from his train of thought as he continued, "There's no response so we have to assume something's up."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Tsk, I coulda told you that."

"So," Kisuke continued, "That means you lot will have to stay in the World of the Living for a while, at least until I can figure something out."

"This is unacceptable," Byakuya mumbled to himself.

"Yeah well," Shunsui tipped his hat backwards so that he could look at the squad six captain, "We're all gonna have to deal with it for now."

"There _is_ something I can do to keep you all comfortable though," Kisuke stood up and opened his fan with a flick of his wrist, "I've created a Gigai for each of you so that you can walk about like normal people," he glanced quickly at Kenpachi, " Well, as normal as any of you can look."

Renji groaned, "Ah man, I _hate_ Gigais."

Kisuke smiled, "Well they're a necessity if you want to do stuff here. Besides, they're easy enough to use."

"They're great for shopping too!" Rangiku spurted, winning her a look of annoyance from Toshiro.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"What is this garment?" Byakuya Kuchiki held up the plain white t-shirt that Urahara had supplied for each of the Soul Reapers so that they wouldn't be walking around naked in their Gigais. Byakuya was also sporting the washed-out denim jeans that Kisuke had kindly laid out for him and he looked somewhat odd in the unusual attire, in fact he almost looked normal.

Toshiro, Kenpachi, Shunsui and Jushiro had all gotten into their Gigais too and they were each wearing the same outfit as Byakuya. They looked like a washed-up boy band as they stood in the small room together.

"They're not that bad," Shunsui said as he pulled at the thin material of the t-shirt, "At least they fit."

"Speak for yourself," Toshiro was busy folding up the bottoms of his jeans as they were almost a foot too long.

"Well Kisuke _did_ offer you some of Jinta's clothes but you refused!" Jushiro added with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm not going to wear a child's clothes!" Toshiro yelled as he tripped over the long jeans.

In the corner of the room Renji was still struggling to get into his Gigai and, when he finally did, Isane slid open the wooden door. The first thing she saw was Captain Kuchiki, his chest bare, and her cheeks pinked as she tried to look away. Unfortunately she looked in Renji's direction and, as he had only just managed to get into his Gigai, he was still naked. Isane squealed, as did Renji.

"OH!" Isane slapped her hand to her eyes and spoke quickly, "I'm sorry I thought you were all ready!"

Shunsui chuckled, "That's alright, what is it?"

Keeping her hand over her eyes the lieutenant of squad four continued, "Rangiku was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for other clothes? She doesn't like hers and says it will be 'interesting'". Isane seemed to be almost turning inside out with embarrassment and so Shunsui replied quickly,

"I think that's a great idea. Let's let of some steam shall we?"

Byakuya nodded gravely as he slid on the t-shirt, "Yes, I need to find something more appropriate to wear."

"Very well!" Isane slid out of the room like a deflated balloon.

Renji finally pulled on his jeans and scratched his tattooed neck casually, "Shouldn't we be trying to get back to the Soul Society?" His red hair wasn't tied up and it fell into his eyes as he looked around the group.

"There's nothing we can do until we hear from the other side," Toshiro said as he secured a belt around his waist in an attempt to prevent his jeans from falling to his ankles.

"Yeah," Kenpachi's rough tones made the hairs on Renji's neck stand on end, "Besides, I wanna see what this world has to offer." He grinned wickedly and made his way to the door.

The women were all waiting in the corridor, everyone but Yachiru wearing a rather flimsy-looking vest top and a short, grey skirt. The smallest of the lieutenants was wearing a frilly pink dress with bunnies on. Shunsui's eyes almost fell out of his head as he spotted Nanao's slender legs underneath her miniskirt. She shot him a dagger-like look and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Aren't these just awful?" Rangiku moaned as she pulled at her top, revealing a little _too_ much cleavage, "Urahara supplied us with these dreadful outfits!"

"Yes," Shunsui drawled, "Just awful."


	10. Shopping!

**Chapter Ten: Shopping!**

It was almost noon and Kenpachi and Yachiru (who still insisted on sitting on Kenny's shoulder) were lost somewhere in the large mall. People walking past kept glancing at Kenpachi and then wishing they hadn't as he glared down at them. One man had asked the captain if he wanted to try a new fragrance and Kenny had almost battled him there and then before Yachiru had spotted a stall selling candy. Kenny looked around at the bustling shoppers and sighed,

"Where are we Yachiru?"

The tiny, pink-haired lieutenant shrugged, "Dunno." She was still wearing the frilly pink dress Urahara had supplied her with and Kenny was still in the drab t-shirt and jeans combination, which just wouldn't do for Yachiru. She pointed to a small shop on the floor above them and a wide grin spread across her face, "Let's try in there!"

Inside the shop it was quite dark, not because of the light but because of all the dark shades of clothing hanging on the walls and on racks. Almost everything was made of leather; leather boots, leather jackets, leather trousers, even leather hats. Kenny grinned as he picked up a large leather jacket with a silver wolf stitched on the back and Yachiru squealed, making a few of the patrons look in their direction,

"It looks like Bow Wow!"

Kenpachi laughed heartily; there _was_a slight resemblance to Captain Komamura, "I'll take this one!" He slid his arms into the jacket and strode towards the door. A small man with pimples and greasy hair suddenly stepped in his way,

"Um, Sir? Are you going to pay for that?" he stuttered.

"Huh?" Kenny scratched his head and the bells on the end of his hair jingled quietly.

"Oh yeah!" Yachiru fumbled around in the dress for a moment and pulled out a small pouch. She took five fifty dollar bills out of it and handed them to the small man, "Is this enough?"

"Y-Yes," the man took the bills and turned to go and fetch her change. When he returned with the money Kenpachi and Yachiru were gone.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Oh, Captain look!" Rangiku, who was now wearing a bright yellow blouse and tight-fitting jeans, pointed to one of the stores on the third floor of the mall. It had images of smiling children on the outside and the sign read: "Kid's Corner".

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched as he tried to keep his anger from overflowing but Rangiku failed to notice. Instead she dragged him up the stairs and practically skipped into the shop. A tall, thin woman with square glasses and short, black hair

Greeted Rangiku happily,

"Welcome to Kid's Corner!" She then proceeded to bend down and pat Captain Hitsugaya's head, "And who might this little one be?"

"'Little?'" Toshiro slapped her hand away and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

His lieutenant bit her lip to stop herself laughing as the thin woman stood up straight,

"My, my, is someone a little cranky?" She smiled politely at Rangiku, who smiled back, and continued to point out the various sections of the store, "This over here is Girl's World, that's Boy's Land and over there is Tiny Tykes." She looked Toshiro up and down and rubbed her chin astutely, "I think you should look for something in Tiny Tykes first!"

"Excuse me?" Toshiro turned to leave but Rangiku grabbed his arm. She turned to the store clerk and smiled as sweetly as she could,

"Thanks, we'll take a look."

**~ o o O o o ~**

Jushiro, Shunsui and Nanao were standing in front of the mall. Nanao kept pulling at the hem of her miniskirt in a feeble attempt to make it longer somehow and Shunsui couldn't help but smile as he watched her futile struggle. Jushiro was swaying slightly as the heat of the afternoon sun started to beat down on him but he didn't want to bother anyone with his weak constitution. Instead he pasted a smile on his face and pointed towards the huge building in front of them,

"So, are we going inside?"

"I suppose we should," Shunsui smoothed his hand over his head (Urahara had said to leave his hat behind as it might attract the wrong kind of attention) and looked at the mall, "This is where Kisuke said we should look for clothes." He glanced at his lieutenant and held his hand out in front of him, "Ladies first."

Nanao walked towards the revolving glass doors and stopped abruptly, causing Jushiro and Shunsui to bump into her.

"What's wrong?" Shunsui asked as he craned his neck to see why Nanao had stopped.

"I… I don't know what to do…" Nanao pushed her glasses higher as she pondered over the swivelling glass in front of her. Jushiro and Shunsui exchanged a humoured glance and stepped beside Nanao. A small, fat man with a briefcase bustled past them and pushed the revolving door forcefully; it moved around and he entered the mall with ease.

"That looks simple enough," Shunsui stepped forward and pushed the door. It didn't move. He looked back at Jushiro, "What am I doing wrong?"

Jushiro chuckled under his breath and walked up to the door; he pushed it gently in the opposite direction to which Shunsui had tried and it moved smoothly around. Once all three were inside Nanao turned to Ukitake and bowed slightly,

"Thank you Captain Ukitake."

Shunsui clicked his tongue and then looked around at the large space in front of them; small stores littered the immediate vicinity, they were selling everything from noodles to sunglasses and a certain stall selling hats caught his eye. As he looked up he could see another level lined with shops selling food, clothes and what looked like weapons for catching fish. His eyes rested on a long metal staircase that seemed to be moving upwards,

"What's that?" he pointed to the escalator.

Nanao's glasses glinted in the light as she followed her captain's eye-line, "It looks like a staircase."

"But it's moving!" Shunsui started towards it, followed closely by Nanao and Jushiro.

With only a slight hesitation Shunsui placed his right foot on the first step of the 'moving staircase'; it continued to ascend, along with his foot, and after a few seconds he was almost doing the splits. He quickly pushed his left foot up and was eventually standing upright on the escalator. He grinned in triumph as he rose magically towards the first floor and Nanao rolled her eyes before she and Jushiro followed, a little warily.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Isn't this wonderful?" Yoruichi pulled down the hem of the blouse Sui Feng was trying on and stepped back to take a better look. The small captain was wearing a white blouse dotted with small blue flowers and a pair of pale blue shorts that reached her knees. Her long braids were no longer bound in cloth and her long, dark hair fell to her hips in lose strands. She felt a little too exposed in the small shorts and flimsy blouse but it was much better than the outfit Urahara had chosen for them all.

"Its lovely, Lady Yoruichi." She certainly didn't mind that it meant she could spend more time with the wonderful Yoruichi, especially since it was the only time she'd been apart from Kisuke since Sui Feng had been reunited with her. What was it with her and that delinquent? What did she see in him? Surely it wasn't his charm? Was it his good looks then? Sui Feng could see how _some_ women might consider Kisuke handsome but surely Lady Yoruichi wasn't so shallow?

"Let's buy these!" Yoruichi shook Sui Feng from her daydream and quickly stripped the clothes from her so she could purchase them.

Isane and Captain Unohana had been waiting for the two stealth leaders and, when they finally reappeared, they all decided that food was probably next on the agenda.

"We should meet up with everyone else and get something to eat together!" Isane exclaimed, a little over excitedly. She didn't know why but something inside her really wanted to see Captain Kuchiki again. Flashbacks of his bare chest kept reappearing in her mind and she blushed as Renji's naked body suddenly popped up behind her eyelids.


	11. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter Eleven: Behind Closed Doors**

"I am so bored. I think if I was any more bored I would be comatose, or maybe dead."

"Will you shut up!"

"What? I can't just sit here like this! Its so… Ugly! Sitting here like a dead pig."

"Go and do something then!"

"But there's nothing _to_ do!"

Ikkaku Madarame sat up on his elbows and looked towards his bored friend. Yumichika Ayasegawa was sitting on the edge of the squad eleven barracks with his legs dangling over the edge of the wooden platform; his short, raven hair was swaying in the slight breeze and his eyes were glinting as he stared at Ikkaku like he was going to attack him. The bald man sighed dramatically,

"I'm happy just sitting here," he lay back down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Yumichika groaned and flicked his hair with the back of his hand before standing up,

"I'm going to go find something to do."

Ikkaku waved a dismissive hand in his direction and proceeded to go to sleep, "Whatever."

** ~ o o O o o ~**

It was very quiet in the Soul Society, what with a lot of the captains and lieutenants taking a break in the World of the Living. Yumichika didn't mind the quiet though, it was the lack of activity that bothered him. He always liked to be doing something and, with Captain Zaraki away, there really wasn't much to do. Come to think of it, his captain had been away an awful long time, more than a whole day, and it made him a little nervous to think about why he would be gone so long. He was broken from his thoughts as Shuhei Hisagi darted around the corner and almost crashed into him. Shuhei stopped abruptly, panting slightly and Yumichika stepped away a little, careful not to allow Hisagi's sweating body near him,

"What are you doing?" Yumichika asked sharply.

Shuhei swallowed and tried to catch his breath before speaking, "Captain Kurotsuchi says there's something wrong with the Senkaimon. He wants me to inform the remaining captains and lieutenants."

Yumichika raised his eyebrow, causing the feathers attached to it to flutter slightly, "Something's wrong with it?" he looked at his hand as though inspecting his fingernails, "Nothing serious I hope?"

Shuhei shrugged, "Who knows. Knowing Kurotsuchi he probably tampered with it himself."

"Is this the reason the others haven't returned from the World of the Living?"

"I think so," Shuhei rubbed at the spot where the number '69' was tattooed on his cheek, "I'd better get going."

Yumichika watched as the lieutenant flash-stepped away and was secretly thankful that something was finally happening to ease his boredom. He silently hoped that the situation would grow more exciting as he made his way back to Ikkaku to report the news.

**~ o o O o o ~**

The food court in the large mall was extremely busy; fortunately the Soul Reapers had managed to find a table big enough to seat all of them and they each sat around it enjoying the hot noodles and sushi. Isane turned to Rangiku and whispered casually,

"Where are Captain Kuchiki and Renji?"

A broad grin spread across Rangiku's face, "Why do you want to know? Are you hoping they'll show up naked?"

Isane flushed bright red and she abruptly turned back to her noodles. She wished that the small cardboard box would open up and swallow her whole so that she wouldn't have to remain in the presence of Matsumoto and her sarcastic comments. Rangiku patted the taller woman's arm,

"Oh I'm just teasing! In fact I wish _I_had seen them in the nude!" she winked at Isane and dived into the sushi set out in front of her. Toshiro, who was sitting next to Rangiku in the same outfit Urahara had given him, rolled his eyes at his fanciful lieutenant.

Before the squad four lieutenant could explode with embarrassment Renji and Byakuya entered the food court and sat at the table. They'd each bought new clothes at one of the more expensive stores; Renji was wearing a plain white vest top that showed off the tattoos on his neck and arms and some black baggy jeans. Byakuya had chosen a white shirt with a black jacket and suit trousers. The kenseikan that he usually wore in his hair were gone and his long black locks fell smoothly over his eye and down across his shoulders. Shunsui, whom Byakuya had sat next to, (not out of choice, it was the only spare seat) looked at the squad six captain and smiled,

"Nice jacket," Byakuya ignored him and continued with his meal, "Charming," Shunsui mumbled to himself.

Kyoraku had also bought new threads, along with Nanao and Jushiro. He'd wanted to buy Nanao something a little 'different' but once he'd shown her the outfit he'd picked out she disappeared and bought herself a plain, knee-length lilac dress. Shunsui had chosen a long sleeved grey shirt with a matching waistcoat and smart black trousers and he'd forced Ukitake to buy a patterned shirt and black jeans that felt almost indecent they were so tight.

Now, as they sat at the table, Shunsui kept glancing towards Jushiro as he poked and prodded at his food. Ukitake had looked pale, well paler than usual, as they'd wandered around the mall and Shunsui had hoped that some food would do his friend some good. But the white-haired man hadn't eaten a scrap, instead he'd just jabbed his chopsticks into his rice and stared into space for the last ten minutes.

"Want some of my noodles?" Jushiro looked up as Shunsui offered him his box of half-eaten noodles and just the smell of them seemed to make him feel queasy.

"No, thanks," Ukitake smiled slightly and pointed his chopsticks at his lunch, "I've got enough."

Shunsui nodded and took a mouthful of noodles, "Yeah, you'd have enough if you actually _ate_ any of it."

"I guess I'm just not hungry," Jushiro pushed his plate aside and slid his chair out from under the table, "I think I'm going to get some air." He stood up as sturdily as he could manage and made his way to the main doors before Shunsui could say another word.

Ukitake pushed open the large glass door that led to the first floor balcony of the mall and stepped outside into the sunshine. He was hoping he'd be able to get some fresh air but the air felt clammy and close, like it was weighing down on him rather than refreshing him. He looked at his pale hands as he leaned over the railing; they were shaking and his palms seemed wet. He looked down over the town as people walked by talking on phones and chatting to one another. Jushiro was almost feeling normal when his head began to spin and a harsh cough vibrated through his body. He doubled over as the coughing continued and a sharp stabbing pain seemed to echo through his ribs. His hand instinctively grabbed at the area of the pain and for a moment everything went black.

When he regained his composure (thankfully he hadn't lost consciousness) Jushiro straightened up as best he could; the pain was still piercing his side and it was making it difficult to breathe but at least the coughing had stopped. It was one of the only moments in his long life that he wished he'd brought his medicine along with him. He usually detested the stuff, especially when he ran out and had to ask Retsu for more, but when he felt this bad it would at least numb the pain for a little while. Another coughing fit erupted and so he didn't hear when Shunsui joined him on the balcony.

"Jushiro?" Shunsui placed his hand on his friend's arched back and leaned down to try and see his face through the curtain of white hair, "Are you okay? Should I get Unohana?" He turned to go and fetch the healer but Jushiro grabbed his shirt,

"No!" he stood up straighter, still holding his side, "No, I'm alright."

"You're-" Shunsui's eyebrows rose and he spread his arms as if presenting Ukitake as a piece of art, "Well of course! I always double over coughing my guts up when I'm 'alright', it's a thing I do!" He shook his head and his expression suddenly darkened, "I'll tell Urahara to get in contact with the Soul Society urgently. You need your medication. I haven't seen you this bad since… Since…"

"I know," Jushiro looked at his oldest friend through his long hair, "I know."


End file.
